<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.•*Why*•. by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444789">.•*Why*•.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore'>Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: none<br/>Song: Why by Sabrina Carpenter</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.•*Why*•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: none<br/>Song: Why by Sabrina Carpenter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You like New York City in the day time</em><br/>
<em>I like New York City in the night time</em>
</p><p>You didn't know why he despised the city when the skies begin to darken and the sun wasn't out. You figured it was because he was afraid of the dark? Maybe he had nightmares when he was a kid and they just stuck with him while he was growing up? You didn't know.</p><p>While he hated the city during the night, you loved it very much. You loved how the stars would just twinkle and their brightness would contrast to the deep-colored skies as well as the city lights that would really captivate you when you look out the window. </p><p>Now to him, he knew you would never understand why he hated it during the night. Not just New York though, everywhere he goes he's hated the darkest times. It was night time when the unexpected nightmare happened back in Raccoon City and most of his past missions happened during the night. The only time he's had a mission with the sun still up was in the Eastern Slav Republic and a little bit of New York. Though, when the New York incident happened the horrors really began at night and it gave him more reasons to hate the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>You said you like sleeping with the air off</em><br/>
<em>I don't, I need it on</em>
</p><p>There was this one time when you felt like it was too hot and was about to lower the air conditioner's temperature more but Leon told you not to because he felt cold already. You were puzzled because the temperature was literally at 25 degree Celsius AND he was huddled up in his thick blanket even though you were slightly sweating and no blanket was covering you. You weren't even wearing a pair of long pajamas and long-sleeved shirt when you went to bed that night. He was a really different story.</p><p>Leon didn't want to admit that the reason he didn't really like the cold is because most of the time his surroundings was chilly it was when another bioterrorism attack happens. From the cold waters he manages to end up to to the cold night air that would always send chills down his spine. That's why he always wears a jacket whenever he's on a mission.</p><p>
  <em>You like the light coming through the windows</em><br/>
<em>I sleep late, so I just keep 'em all closed</em>
</p><p>Like I said, he hates the darkness and the light coming through the windows was one of the things that would keep him sane whenever he falls asleep besides you. Though, he just rings up the curtains and never opens the windows because like I said, he doesn't like the cold. The light makes him feel safe for some reason.</p><p>You though, liked to keep the windows closed because it made you feel more peaceful. Like nothing could interrupt your late slumber. But when you began dating Leon and found out how he likes them open because it makes him feel safe, you didn't mind it that much and have gotten used to it over the years. You just wanted Leon to be safe. Safe from whatever horrors have been going through his head.</p><p>
  <em>You ignore the music on the radio</em><br/>
<em>I don't, I sing-along</em>
</p><p>You see, Leon was a loner after Raccoon City and before he met you. He never really experienced fun and was mostly silent. He's mouth only ran when he has a plan or when he has a snarky remark planted on his head, ready to be used.</p><p>Whenever music would play in the car he would ignore it even if it was one of the favorite songs he used to love during his youth years. The music at the bars he go to? Bleh. He doesn't even pay attention to them. His mind would always block off the world around him.</p><p>So when he met you and noticed how you would sing-along to every music that played on the radio out loud, he paid attention to you and only you because he found it cute how your body would move dramatically as if you were in a concert and you're the singer. He still wouldn't sing-along but he would watch you with loving eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Here", Leon gave you a handgun and a knife to defend yourself with. Your eyes widened. You know how to use a knife. It's easy. Just stick the whole blade in and you're done. But a gun? That's a whole different story.</p><p>"Leon, I-I don't know how to use a gun", your gaze slowly shifted from the weapons in your boyfriend's hands to the ocean-eyed man's face in front of you.</p><p>"That's why I'll teach you how to. Here", Leon made sure that no undead would come and get you before he turned you around so your back was facing him and held both of your hands with the handgun he gave you tight in your grasp. He taught you how to aim, shoot, and reload correctly and you nailed it quickly in a matter of minutes. </p><p>Now, you were sitting on a dusty and abandoned couch to catch your breaths. You had so many questions running through your head.</p><p>Was this real?</p><p>Was this some sick joke?</p><p>Was this just a random nightmare you were having?</p><p>God, you wished it was. You really did. You wished you would just wake up in your bed, cozily snuggled against Leon.</p><p>"So, you know how I hate the dark, right?" Leon broke the silence that was surrounding you both.</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"You know how I hate the cold?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"You know how I was a loner before I met you?"</p><p>"Yeah", you were now starting get puzzled as to why he was mentioning the things he doesn't like while you were in a situation like this.</p><p>"This is why"</p><p>What?</p><p>This confused you.</p><p>This is the reason why? What? Huh?</p><p>As if he could read your mind he spoke out his answer with trauma hidden in his voice.</p><p>"This is my job. To kill the undead. Heh. I know it sounds crazy but it isn't, really. I got used to it", he took a long pause before he continued to speak the truth about his hatefulness towards certain things.</p><p>"I was one of Raccoon City's survivors. It was my first day as a police officer and...this is exactly what happened", Leon raised his arms up to emphasize what he meant by 'this is exactly what happened'.</p><p>Raccoon City. You've heard about it before but all you knew was that the government wiped the city out but never knew why.</p><p>"A virus made by a pharmaceutical company broke out. It infected the whole city's people and only four of us survived"</p><p>You were speechless. You didn't know what to say. You wanna tell Leon that everything's gonna be okay but that's really ironic considering your situation right now and your mind just seemed to scramble things around.</p><p>"Before I met you I drowned myself in alcohol. Didn't really care if I was slowly killing myself", he spoke again while he kept his head high towards the ceiling.</p><p>"You're different. You're peaceful. I'm not. You're always this bright sunshine while I'm this gloomy ass moon, dependent on the light you give", he chuckled in his throat and turned towards your direction before speaking again.</p><p>He was very grateful that you were patient with him. He really was. Words can't express how grateful he was to have you.</p><p>"I'm...sorry if I'm not the ideal guy you want", your eyes widened in shock at the words that left his mouth.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm not like you. We mostly don't have similarities", before he could speak again you cut him off by letting your heart out too.</p><p>"Leon, if I didn't want you do you think I would've said yes when you asked me to be yours?" Leon went silent and gestured you to continue what you were saying. You held his hand as gentle as possible while your e/c eyes continued to stare at his blue ones before speaking again.</p><p>"I don't care if we're not alike. I love you because of who you are. You care for me as much as I care for you and that's enough. As long as I feel safe with you and you feel safe with me then I'm fine. Do you feel safe with me?" Leon nodded his head while muttering a 'yes'.</p><p>"Then I'm perfectly okay with it", you placed a quick peck on his slightly chapped lips that you love before pulling him tightly in your arms.</p><p>"You know Romeo and Juliet, right?" You questioned the man that had his nose nuzzled against your neck. It was sticky and sweaty due to the amount of running you did but he could care less. All that's important to him is that you're here with him.</p><p>"Mhm. The star-crossed lovers", Leon voice became muffled against your skin but you heard it clearly.</p><p>"This may sound cheesy but that's what we are. Two completely different people who fell in love with each other" you smiled softly before placing a gentle kiss on top of his head.</p><p>It was silent for a moment until Leon's low chuckle broke the silence again.</p><p>"This is really working, huh?" He spoke.</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>
  <em>I don't ask for you to change, baby no no no</em><br/>
<em>And you don't ask for me to change</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell me how we're not alike</em><br/>
<em>But we work so well and we don't even know why</em><br/>
<em>Funny how the stars crossed right</em><br/>
<em>'Cause we work so well and we don't even know why</em><br/>
<em>You can call it fire and ice</em><br/>
<em>But we work so well and we don't even know why</em><br/>
<em>We don't even know why, no no</em><br/>
<em>We don't even know why, no no no</em>
</p><p>"And sometimes...<em>we don't even know why</em>", Leon spoke before he laid the both of you down on the couch and pulled you closer, making sure that you were safe and sound before drifting off to dreamland with you.</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<br/>
I'm sorry. This was kind of rushed and I used my phone to write this and it's a struggle. LOL.<br/>
Anyways, Reunited still has one last part. It's smutty. It's still in the writing. I was in the middle of writing it and I got lazy for some reason. LMAO.<br/>
Also I have a Leon Kennedy x OC series going on on my Wattpad account. If you want to check it out my username is cassieni_roll1012. Thank you for reading this. I hoped you enjoyed. Oh I cross posted this on Tumblr too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>